User blog:BrianJr14/History of my Operatives
NOTE: THIS IS INCOMPLETE With a recent trend of EP OC's, I wanted to give it a shot. Bear in mind that none of these characters or the respective organization that most work for aren't canon in-game. |-| Cloak= Bentley "Cloak" Petersen Jr. is a descendant of a wealthy heritage. Notable for his highly successful role as an Infiltrator as both a Halcyon Operative and Phoenix Undercover Agent, and is a face many feared, even among those he formerly worked for. Despite his reputation, he wishes to not resolve issues with violence. 'History' Bentley was born March 31st, 1992 and entered life with wealth. His father, Bentley Petersen Sr. had envisioned him being able to continue the success of his family's fortune. But his son had other plans as he grew up. By the age of 17 in 2009, Bentley Petersen Jr. had decided to forge his path of becoming a Stock Broker, but those plans were sabotaged as he was gifted an opportunity to become a career criminal. Bentley originally opposed the idea of giving up his innocence, but after two weeks of conference with this shadow organization he was contacted by called "Halcyon", he had a new goal; fake his death and become the notorious gentleman of the criminal underworld; "Cloak". His first operation was a solo reconnaissance mission in the forests of Flagstaff, Arizona assigned to him by Halcyon in 2011. At age 19 in 2011, during his venture through the pine forests of Flagstaff, he encountered a girl who appeared as his age, wearing tactical clothing. She was severely wounded from a gunshot as she lied on a large rock unconscious. Cloak had no idea where this girl came from, but it certainly wasn't Halcyon. He took the girl into his van to return to Halcyon to discuss what had happened in his trek with the Director. After three days of hospitality, the girl regained consciousness as the young man sat beside her. He had no means to alarm her because he was tasked with replacing the water in the room. The two talked for hours every time Bentley visited her. They became close friends and she told him her codename from where she came from. Her name was "Evil Eye" and she came from an organization she was betrayed by called "Phoenix", she leaked the presence of Jackdaw to Cloak, who would then convince the Director that Jackdaw was still alive and created a private army of mercenaries, but he bought none of it, which would came back to bite him. In 2012 at age 20, Bentley who now adorned his new codename Cloak, was a skilled trainee in the art of silent infiltration, but he had never been tasked with a real mission until now. The Director summoned him to his quarters to discuss the Black Dawn incident, which was a mission Cloak was reluctant to participate in due to concerns over being the cause of fault. The Director told Cloak that Wren had located the one operative that survived Black Dawn, Rose. She was taken into custody after being found in a wrecked van destroyed by the ghost of Phoenix, Jackdaw. Rose nearly died and was then given an unlawful detainment by the U.S Government to Wargate, a Black Ops base owned by Steel Cove. Cloak accepted this mission to rescue Rose from captivity, and succeeded but not without the deaths of several Steel Cove soldiers, which Cloak felt guilty of killing. In 2014 after negotiations to transfer him from Halcyon to Phoenix, he managed to quickly work his way up the criminal ranks to make a big name for himself. As a Phoenix Undercover Agent, he was one of four operatives during that time to garner the exceedingly rare 100% Success Rate. For their excellence, Jackdaw had given the four operatives a split of $1,000,000. With an additional $250,000, Cloak had decided that he had enough experience working with Jackdaw that he wanted to pursue his own goal he kept secret to himself, to become a director of his own organization he sought to create. With the funds earned by both Halcyon and Phoenix over six years, in 2015, he founded a new shadow organization; "The L'Etrangers". The organization serves as a fair ground for both Halcyon and Phoenix defectors. Cloak took Evil Eye with him to serve as a top agent along with other operatives who were defectors and/or outcasts. To this day, he is his own organization's Director, but also plays the role as a mission coordinator and even continues operations in person despite his position. Notable Missions (Bolded Ones Indicate He Was Mission Coordinator) *"The Blacksite" *"Firestarter" *"The Withdrawal" *"Alpha Quadrant" *"Dark Citadel" *"Phoenix Anomaly" *"Crash Site" *"Lonely Mountain" Trivia *Cloak's original codename was "Matador", but it was changed for simplicity and to better fit the "Infiltrator" vibe. **This is because a Matador in real-life is a Bull Fighter whose task is to kill the bull. *Many of the names the operations Cloak took part in have references to certain video games and other media. **"Alpha Quadrant" and "Dark Citadel" reference the respective names of the sixth and thirteenth maps from Doom 64. **Phoenix Anomaly is a play on the map "E1M8: Phobos Anomaly" from Doom 1993. **"Firestarter" references the "Firestarter Heist" from Payday 2, which is one of the most difficult missions Cloak was employed with. This in-turn also references the heist's brutal difficulty when trying to stealth it. Specifically day 1 where the Mendoza Cartels instantly trip the alarm on higher difficulties when you're detected. **The name of "Crash Site" is meant to reference the ninth mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops, which has similar objectives when going loud. **Lonely Mountain is a reference to the Dwarves home kingdom in The Hobbit. Which got it's name when Smaug destroyed the kingdom and took all the treasure for himself in "Desolation of Smaug". *Cloak as a matter of fact, is in love with Evil Eye, which is confirmed in the cutscene "Emotional Struggles". *Cloak's name of his organization, "The L'Etrangers" is French for terms such as "The Outsiders". |-| Evil Eye= Irene "Evil Eye" West has a very unknown past until she was abducted by Phoenix. 'History' Irene was born May 13th, 1991. She lived a very normal life as an individual, until she turned 18. This was because at the age of 18, she was abducted by Phoenix in 2009 during the time it was an unknown enemy to Halcyon. She was beaten up badly when she first arrived to Phoenix, and had her left eye slashed by a knife which left her hospitalized after trying to escape her abductors. After her time in hospitality, she was given an eyepatch by the head of the organization who hadn't revealed himself to the girl. She was afraid of what was to be expected of this man, other than the fact that it was beaten into her that this organization doesn't mess around nor take prisoners. During her two years in Phoenix, Irene learned to toughen herself up to stand up to the other operatives in the organization that she had no idea of what the name was. In 2011 She has essentially become possessed by this organization's policies and that the only way to make yourself a name in the organization was through brutality among your oppressors. This was the time where she was at her most productive too. Irene had now undergone the codename "Evil Eye" to make herself more intimidating to those she both fought with and worked alongside with. She had also made a friend at this time too. She was codenamed "Dire" and was a technician in Phoenix. Evil Eye discovered the name of this organization because her friend knew the name beforehand. Evil Eye's time in Phoenix came to an end in late 2011 at the age of 20. During a night-time operation in the middle of heavy rain, Evil Eye was the last to arrive to the getaway van, except there was a person standing out of the van pointing a Raven handgun at her direction. He quoted to her "You've prattled with us long enough..." with a grin. Evil Eye was confused, but all at the realization that it was all too late. This was betrayal, and she would soon know that the man who shot her that night was the ghost of Phoenix, Jackdaw. She was shot in the waist and knocked on the ground as the others left without her. She was in the dark for half an hour in heavy rain. Her injury was severe from the Raven shot. She tried crawling to a large rock to lie on it, but she fell unconscious again on the rock. Luckily, during his recon mission, she was discovered by Cloak. He took her to his van to get her to safety. Cloak discussed what had happened while he was on reconnaissance. Evil Eye was hospitalized and visited frequently by Cloak who gave her gifts. After two weeks in hospitality, Evil Eye was up and running again. She told Cloak about where she came from and the man behind the organization she originated from. For most of her time in Halcyon, Evil Eye was an on-guard operative who practiced constantly in the Halcyon Kill House. Both going quiet and loud for greater overall awareness. It was the year 2014 where Evil Eye was truly put to the test. The Director and Rose had tasked her alongside two other operatives to infiltrate or assault a New York Penthouse owned by a Phoenix transactor named "Ryan Ross". She had robbed minor banks and similar joints before in Phoenix as well as Halcyon, but this was a whole new kettle of fish for her to try out. She took charge during the mission to get past all the guards and deal with the power boxes while bringing disguises to the others. All three needed to be careful because the guards inside were much more wary than the outside guards. Evil Eye managed to sneak up on Ross, interrogate him for the safe location and took him out as well as his personal guard, but she and the others were on the clock now. They had to exfiltrate fast with the hard drive. Luckily, all three managed to escape seconds before the alarm was tripped and bolted in their getaway van. Evil Eye hadn't been out in the field until she was assigned to rob Cincinnati Trust in Ohio. This bank was important to Halcyon because they finally managed to track the location of the Phoenix transactions Jackdaw had made with Ryan Ross. It was a big day for the now 24-Year-Old girl who had much experience under her belt. She and another operative were tasked with storming the bank and burning a hole into the main floor with thermite as Rose instructed. The loud mission went smooth until the SWAT's rolled out their secret weapon; the "Aegis Unit". Heavily armored SWAT's with shields with the motto "Tired of your business". Things headed south from here. Evil Eye managed to escape but only because the other operative stayed behind and sacrificed himself in order to allow Evil Eye to secure the package and return to Halcyon. Evil Eye and Rose talked about the Deposit incident with the Aegis Units in the firing range as well as an upcoming "Critical" mission regarding a strike on Phoenix. Evil Eye wanted no part in this mission because she said; "If I'm part of that mission and Phoenix captures us, Jackdaw will just do again with what he did to me when I was in Phoenix." Which got Rose curious. Evil Eye proceeded to show what Phoenix did to her as she took off her eye patch, revealing a faded left eye to serve as a reminder of what Phoenix does to captives. After four months had passed in conclusion of Wren's death, Evil Eye decided she wanted to take matters in her hands and leave Halcyon. The Director talked to her to discuss what she wanted to do. Evil Eye promptly stated that she didn't want to go back to Phoenix for what they did to her. She wanted to see Cloak again after being separated for over a year. Cloak was in Phoenix as an undercover agent, but after he had the funds to make his own organization called "The L'Etrangers", he returned to Halcyon to take Evil Eye with him and serve as his right hand agent. Notable Missions *"Various Missions Assigned By Jackdaw" *"The Financier" *"The Deposit" *"Alpha Quadrant" *"Phoenix Anomaly" *"Lonely Mountain" Trivia *Evil Eye's codename was originally going to be "German Shepherd". *Only Rose has ever seen what was under her eye patch. Which was a faded out left eye as a result of it being cut by a knife. *Evil Eye managed to cheat death twice. First during her time in Phoenix when she was betrayed by Jackdaw, and second in Alpha Quadrant when she and a Phoenix operative codenamed "Mjollnir" escaped the collapsing mountain from excessive amounts of C4. *She is in love with Cloak. Which is confirmed in the cutscene "Emotional Struggles". **Evil Eye kissed him as he was in the middle of saying that it's wrong of what Jackdaw did to her. |-| Desperado= Jonas "Desperado" Balderrama was a kid essentially born into the criminal underworld. He ingrained himself a deep affinity for guns and is a criminal of infamy. He was the known only as the "Machetazo" among the Mexican Law Enforcement for the fact that being one of the few to truly show their face as a criminal struck deep fear into them. He battles fast and with intensity to display his skills. 'History' Jonas "Desperado" Balderrama is a Hispanic man who was born June 7th, 1983. He was a troublemaker as a kid and always found himself around crime in Mexico. The Castigo Cartel abducted him at the age of 11 and killed his father, but his mother escaped. During his time in the Cartel as a newcomer, Jonas Balderrama was quickly taught in the way of firearms under a strict set of rules. He may have had no fame growing up, but eleven years later, Mexican law enforcement would soon notice his face as one of frightening reputation. This was also because the Castigo Cartel assigned him to become their "Sicario", who was generally considered the "Hitman" of a Cartel. After another five years had passed and during those years, Jonas Balderrama was making himself fond of his own codename. He donned upon himself as "Desperado". Considering the fact that when he wanted his jobs done, he wanted them done chop, chop. He was at the top of his game during his time as one of the Castigos, but this drove the head of the Cartel into a state of concern about how deadly Desperado had gotten over the years as a Castigo. The head of the Cartel tasked Desperado with a crucial job along the border; to kill Halcyon operatives or steal loot from those assigned jobs across the U.S-Mexican border. One of them he encountered was Rose, who was busy trying to return money that had been stolen by the Castigo Cartel. Desperado attempted his strike on her, utilizing his fast-paced combat tactics against her. Rose was initially overwhelmed, but managed to adapt to his skills. She lured him into a trap, and shot him four times. Twice in his left arm, once in his left leg and once in the waist. After all that, Rose escaped, which left Desperado humiliated and in custody shortly after Mexican Law Enforcement captured him. He spent only six weeks in prison, however. Because the prison he was in had terrible maintenance and there were too few guards who were poorly equipped to deal with him and the other prisoners there. Shortly after escaping prison and returning to the Castigo Cartel, the head summoned Desperado to the their office. There was one thing necessary to discuss between the two of them. The head of the Cartel explained that there was no more room available for Desperado to be a part of, and that he was to be escorted out of the Cartel, which unknowingly led into an ambush by Halcyon. The vehicle that Desperado was in was destroyed and there was a confirmed body count of 16 Castigos. The Director was after Jonas Balderrama's bounty. As Jonas crawled out of the wrecked van, he had two guns pointed at him. Rose on one side, and now accompanied by Wren on the other. In a seemingly inescapable situation, Jonas "Desperado" Balderrama felt his time was up. Before he was about to accept his face, the wrecked van he crawled out of exploded which luckily granted him a window to escape. To be removed from the Cartel he grew up in for most of his life, it was such a large piece of his life that had been suddenly taken away. In 2010, he was in exile, but he didn't play along to being the outcast. He relegated himself as a Rogue from that point on, and he wanted revenge for his exile. Desperado re-emerged from his rogue-like status in 2012, and the one motive on his mind was to exact revenge on the Castigo Cartel after he made theories with himself about the attempted death of him as means of paying Halcyon to do their dirty work. He was in no organization, he was no hero of the underworld of crime. Just an outcast who wanted his sweet revenge on the Cartel. Under his fury, he waged war by himself on the Castigo Cartel as means of exacting revenge by his own theories. He brought down every single move the Cartel made one by one and was now greatly feared by the head for the fact that Desperado had enough. When Desperado stormed the Castigo Cartel's mansion, he eliminated everyone in the Mansion, with the head being last and without reason either. Desperado felt that to clear something that corrupted him was to eliminate the source directly without reason. It was the Castigo's fault that they made him this way. In 2016, Desperado was no longer alone even after all the damages he caused. He was given another chance by the L'Etrangers. Cloak, who was the head of the organization saw his potential after acquiring intel from past recordings. His talent for fast-paced combat was finally recognized again and as one of the new top agents of the L'Etrangers, his hard work was finally put to good use again. Notable Missions *"Various Heists Employed To Him By The Castigo Cartel" *"Alpha Quadrant" *"Dark Citadel" *"Lonely Mountain" Trivia *Desperado is the only character who was never part of either Halcyon or Phoenix. **In the cutscene "Old Wounds", he does ultimately talk about wanting ties to either organization. But he ended up going against that idea. In the end, he constantly interfered with operations from both organizations during his time as a rogue. *Desperado's alias before he donned his signature codename was called "Machetazo". The word is Spanish for "Machete". *One of the main inspirations for Desperado's character was Sangres from Payday 2. As both share the same last name of "Balderrama" (Though Sangres' real first name is actually "Joseph") and both were the role of "Sicario" in their respective Cartels. Also, the fact that Desperado fights with fast-paced tactics is an homage to Sangres' intended Dodge Build with the use of the Sicario Perk Deck. **However, both characters left for different reasons. Desperado was exiled while Sangres defected from Mexico. Unlike Sangres, Desperado eradicated the Cartel he once worked for. *In Spanish, the word Castigo which Desperado's Cartel was named translates to "Punishment". Category:Blog posts